ATTACK!
by adrinag1
Summary: Anderson and G-Force were facing their worst nightmare: an imminent attack to the very core of Center Neptune, the strategic Research Center. It seemed that Zoltar was fulfilling an old promise against Anderson but, was he successful? Story for the Gift Exchange in Gatchamania 2016


Written for the 2016 GATCHAMANIA Holiday Christmas Gift Exchange in response to a Daniella´s prompt: a story about Anderson. Thanks a lot to Ebony for being my Beta reader. Dear Ebony: without you this story wouldn´t be what it is, Thank you so much!

ATTACK!

Chapter 1

In a secret location, underneath the waters of the vast blue sea, it had been a very busy day for everyone in Center Neptune. Recently, a decoy attack occurred in a nearby area and all pointed out to be another plot from Spectra.

Chief Anderson was walking towards the briefing room to inform the Commander and his team about the incident. The man looked worried and he had plenty of reasons to be so: he was sure that Zoltar was behind this and now the most important issue to resolve was to discover the real intention behind the attack.

Upon arriving there, he immediately expressed his concerns to G-Force.

"Even though they were non explosive missiles and no one was injured onboard the cruise, the mysterious attack confirmed our suspicions: that Spectra is involved."

Everyone in the room wasn't startled at all. Definitely, any attack targeted to any civilian ship had to be no other than from their eternal enemy.

Anderson continued. "Before the attack, Zark picked up the signal of an unidentified craft plunging into the sea, nearby the ship. This confirms that we are facing Spectra again. For that reason, I believe that assault is a test run and their real target is elsewhere. If not, why to launch an attack when their intention was not destroy the cruise at all?" His face showed real concern.

Jason understood it immediately, he knew that Zoltar wouldn't do anything by random actions. He must be after something else. "Center Neptune, perhaps?" His thoughts spoke out loud.

"It's possible," Anderson replied knowing that Jason was sharp enough to agree with his suspicions. "Your mission is to find the possible missile base before Zoltar is ready to launch an attack without having any warning. All main defense centers throughout the area are now on high alert."

Mark, who has been contemplating the window in deep thoughts, finally expressed himself, "I have a strange feeling..." He left the sentence incomplete, not knowing how to let the others that he had something on his mind, a vision of the center being wiped out. Maybe it was better not to say anything as he didn't want to worry the rest of them.

"We depend on you commander." Quickly Anderson continued before leaving the place, "you and G-Force."

The Chief needed to inform everyone in the base to keep on high alert and to report anything suspicious around the center. He didn't want to take any chances. However, the complex was enormous and to monitor every place and its surroundings, would be a huge task, almost impossible. He needed to be fast as they were working against the clock.

Now, it would now depend on G-Force to stop any plans from Spectra against them or any other target in the Federation. In the meantime, he would do anything within his hands to keep everyone safe. Of course, this was easier said than done.

Meanwhile, not far from there, Zoltar himself was commanding the latest mission and his objective was clear: to destroy Center Neptune at any cost. His first objective was obviously Research Center where he believe contained all the secret files he desperately needed. That information would be of great use for the Empire.

For that reason, he already set in motion an ingenious plan. This one consisted in sending a small mini-sub that would be camouflaged in a near by area and be on stand by while numerous crab robots attacked the Phoenix in a distract assault. Then, few of his men, without been spotted in the turmoil, would attach themselves to the bottom of the enemy craft and eventually reach G-Force headquarters in order to plant a device that would reveal its eluded position.

This plan was brilliant! Specially compared with all the previous ones. The main reason for his confidence this time was that Zoltar would relay in a small number of his most trusted and qualified men to do the job, rather than the greater number used in previous unsuccessful missions. This was bold, but Zoltar entrusted it would be just perfect.

Everything was set and all he needed to do was to wait for the team to show up. At last, the trap to make G-Force itself to show their base, was in motion.

As he already planned, as soon as the Phoenix was on sight, the numerous crab robots came out from hiding and advanced like a swarm over the ocean floor. G-Force took the bait and they approached where the Spectra forces were waiting for them. Of course a couple of missiles would destroy many of them, but this was expected as they were just a decoy. Meanwhile, the mini-sub slowly approached the mighty ship without being seen and attached itself to the bottom in order to slip into Center Neptune.

On board the Phoenix, nobody imagined what the real intention behind all this was. When Princess was monitoring the radar spotting the numerous crab-robots, she thought she had seen something else, but as she wasn't sure, she couldn't make it out. Consequently, she didn't pay much attention after the robots flew away by the launch of one of the missiles that destroyed many of them. By then, the commander ordered to forget about them and go back to base. He had a strange feeling about this as the counter attack was way too easy.

In Center Neptune, Chief Anderson received the Commander's report that Zoltar got away and accordingly, he advised that all security should be tighten in the base. However, Anderson also mentioned to G-Force of a strange interference in their electronic defence shields, he would contact all security personnel to be on high alert.

As the man in charge, the security of the base and all the souls in the Center, depended on him. Anderson knew that the slightest mistake would be fatal. This fact was a constant reminder in his mind and it was taken a toll: the stress was wearing him out and it was arduous to remain focused.

Yet, he managed to carry out the task securing the Center according to the procedures implemented by Zark. The robot's instructions given earlier on, were a welcome relief in times of need, especially when constant distractions were felt by the man in charge.

Anderson was so busy briefing all the station managers with the latest information he had but basically, he didn't have much in concrete and this was extremely frustrating for the man. Even so, he had to make sure everything was ready in case of an attack and that itself, kept him very busy.

Never before the enemy has launched an invasion in the outer limits of the Federation without hiding. Like Zark already pointed him, Spectra was invading and making no attempt to hide this time? This was odd in indeed.

Like the smart robot told him earlier on, "It could be a decoy, a diversionary raid."

Yes, it had to be that, but the real question was, what was the real target? Frustrated, Anderson just couldn't materialised an answer.

Chapter 2

Not far from there, Zoltar was laughing in delight. His plan was coming together and he would soon have the exact position of Center Neptune, courtesy of G-Force. For the first time, he could almost feel the satisfaction of having the allusive victory in his hands.

Hence, by the time his men reported that they were inside the enemies base slipping through earth defences, he knew that the conquering of planet Earth was finally within his grasp. He just needed to wait for the transmitter to work and the missiles would be on their way, and he himself would release them to destroy the Research Center. Once this was done, he could aim his second and most important target: Center Neptune. This meant victory for Spectra ... at last!

Meanwhile, in the Nerve Center Control, Zark was getting worried. He knew that a Spectra ship managed to slip into the Center and this could be a treat to any of the many buildings of the deep sea defense complex. His priority was to brief G-Force immediately, but before that, first he needed to locate the enemy ship. Even though he had used all his detectors, the elusive craft was nowhere to be seen.

This was certainly terrible, especially for Zark who was so meticulous, but then, even he couldn't detect it. If its location wasn't known soon, the security of the complex would be jeopardize and he himself would feel responsible. For that reason, the robot set the high alert through the entire Center Neptune.

Unfortunately for Zark, three Spectra agents managed to emerge from the foreign craft and without being discovered, they successfully planted the targeting device. For the first time, it seemed that Zoltar plans were going according to plan and Spectra was on the winning side.

In his office, Chief Anderson was briefing G-Force upon their return. For the first time, he wasn't showing his formal and confident self to the team, but a worry and concern tone was felt in his words.

"We are in high alert but this is a enormous deep sea complex. It would be nearly impossible to check every possible hiding place."

"How does a submarine get inside?" Princess question was also in everyone's mind.

"Simple, once the Phoenix returned, all the electronic warning shields were cut off. Zark thinks that somehow it managed to slip in behind you, hide away and now it's heading for its objective."

"Preeedooopp... So, what do we do now?" Keyop asked.

"We just have to wait." Anderson took a seat, he was worry, tired and impatient after the ordeal of the briefing and sending orders throughout the center. He didn't like this waiting around, but at the moment he didn't have any other choice.

"Sooner or later they have to reveal themselves ..." He added uneasy but trying to keep calm.

"By then, it might be too late!" Mark expressed with concern. "We should look for them right now."

The man behind the glasses knew that this was impossible, so he sighed before adding, "It would be like looking for a needle in a haystack." His asseveration was somehow overstated but it showed the team how the situation really was.

Abruptly, the communicator crackled to life, and a voice of a male personnel officer filtered through the speaker. "Sir, it seems that we have located the submarine."

"Where?" Anderson immediately questioned his man. "In the Research Center, Sir."

Promptly, the Chief set to search for it with all the security cameras, until they finally founded it and they couldn't believe their eyes: a Spectra submarine was undeniably in the Research Center!

Without losing anymore time, Mark called the team to act, but Anderson had something else to say, "Be careful. The entire power system of the Research Center and parts of Center Neptune, are in that building. It seems that Zoltar knew what he was doing ... one wrong move ..."

"Looks like Zoltar sent a suicide squad, Chief. With our electronic warnings on, there is no way for them to get out." Either those men were thinking they can get away or most probably they are like those Japanese Kamikazes."

Anderson understood Mark's dismay. "Our main concern now is to locate the targeting device for Zoltar's missiles, like the one we found on the cruise ship. I believe that Zoltar is hidden no far from here and he's just waiting to get the signal from his device to attack. Your priority now it's to find that small device at once, I believe that's what those men are putting in our Research Center."

The team left directly, and Anderson collapsed into his seat, worn and tired as he thought time and time again over the potential locations the device could be in. It was now up to G-Force to locate it. But, even with Zark helping them the odds stood against their plans.

And to make things worse, Zark couldn't contact G-Force every time he located the three invaders. Maybe this time Zoltar had in fact really good luck on his side. "Time is really running out." The robot said to himself while he was desperately trying to contact any of the members of the team but nothing seemed to work.

At this moment, the team had already separated into two: Jason, Tiny and Keyop would be in the Phoenix monitoring the surrounding ocean trying to locate Zoltar's base, while Princess and Mark were set to locate the device and thoroughly check the complex.

In the meantime, the three Spectra agents were finally reaching their objective, the heart of the Space Center. "One direct hit and the entire complex will be destroyed!" The man in charge laughed while placing the transmitter.

Soon after the three men tried quickly to get away when the Commander and Princess encountered them. However, these henchmen weren't just any other Spectra soldiers, but highly trained mercenaries with the capability of facing any member of G-Force. Consequently, after a mighty fight, they managed to slip away heading to the sub in order to scape.

Somehow they reached the submarine and the man in charge of the craft, promptly communicated Zoltar the good news, "Mission accomplished, Sir!"

"Good!" Zoltar expressed in delight, "our conquest of earth has already begun. Once our missiles are launched, nothing will stop them!" His evil laugh was heard.

The only hope anyone in the Research Center had, was to locate now that allusive missile base. All of them counted on Jason, Tiny and Keyop. But unfortunately for them, it was too late. Zoltar was well hidden and by then, he was just waiting for the Phoenix to pass by so he could launch the final assault.

A red button was all he needed to press for commencing 'D-day' for Research Center and earth as well. Likewise, showing a broad smile, the masked man pressed with his fist the only thing that separate him from victory. Moments later, dozens of missiles were launched and were heading directly for the Research Center.

"This is the finest hour for Spectra!" Zoltar cried out with a laugh at the sight of the many missiles heading for its objective to destroy.

Chapter 3

In the Research Center Anderson paced with dismay. He hadn't heard anything from the team and apparently, Zark couldn't communicate with them. "Something must be wrong." He thought.

Suddenly, the communication systems alerted him and he could hear the Commander's voice, "Chief, I need you to check on something."

Anderson had then a bad feeling. Immediately, he checked his monitors and couldn't believe what he saw: a great number of incoming missiles were heading their way.

At that moment, he knew all was over. Even when the Commander pointed out that something must be done, Chief Anderson knew this time Zoltar had won and finally the evil man penetrated the defence Space Center, "I'm afraid not ..." These were his words as Anderson felt defeated. Now, the only thing left was to do was to brace for the imminent impact.

Mark certainly knew the consequences if Spectra launched an attack precisely there. It would mean total destruction for all of them. This time the Research Center and perhaps, the entire Center Neptune was doom. Their chances to survive such attack that was fast approaching, were indeed very slim.

Anderson remained in his office. With his body tense and eyes shut, he just waited for the imminent. After few minutes that seemed to be hours, the first explosion was heard and the entire Space complex shook along with after-shocks sending them all flying. It seemed that there were many rockets launched and each one of them had an specific target.

Finally Zoltar's missiles had penetrated the electronic force shield. It was then when the man realized that this time all his fears became a cruel and real nightmare. Drops of sweat were forming in his face as a result.

It was lucky for almost all the personal that the alarm was triggered on time and a prompt mayday was sent for everyone to clear the Power Complex. Many just got away before the first explosion was heard for everyone's relief.

By this time, several sections of the center were heavily damaged and the water was pouring in without anything or anyone being able to stop it.

Meanwhile, at the top of the Research Center, Chief Anderson had no other choice but to continue sending orders throughout the complex to evacuate any remained personnel. At this time, he was joined by Princess and Mark. Both of them knew that it was useless to continue the search now and transmuting back into their civvies, they were side to side to Anderson as silent witnesses of what was going on beneath them ... total destruction.

Continuing his efforts, Anderson called Center Neptune defense units. Maybe there was still a chance to somehow protect the center. "Activate all anti-missile shields, seal all Space Center." Were his words in a desperate attempt.

Unlucky for them, the shields were working but the Center was terrible damaged at this point, the enemy attack consisted in too many missiles ... way too many to even think on somehow defending against them.

Explosions kept on going and all the efforts to assess and control damages were futile. Looking at the situation there was no other choice, the order was given for all the still remaining personnel to use any available escape hatch to abandoned the center.

"All personnel evacuate building." Anderson commanded to all still present there.

At this point, the submerged complex was beginning to tilt towards one side and even when Anderson and the two G-Force team members were safely at the top of the complex, down below the explosion continued; destroying all the control rooms and igniting not only the power plants, but the fuel tanks and the turbines that powered the entire place.

Suddenly, the Center lost its power together with some of the grips that held it against the coral reef, causing the complex to plummet to the bottom, lying dangerously just meters from the abyss ... it was a close call but their ordeal, unfortunately, wasn't finished yet.

By the moment they received the report that everyone had cleared the Center, Mark turned to Anderson. "It's time to get out of here, Chief."

But an emergency incoming call from the Phoenix interrupted them. "Ignored them ..." Anderson ordered Princess even before she could answer, and then with a worried expression he explained himself, "there is nothing they can do. Besides, they are safe where they are."

It was at that time Mark and Princess realised how dangerous things had become for them. Never ever before Chief Anderson had given up ... at least, not up to this moment.

However, the Chief had plenty reason to feel like that. The immense crystal walls that adorned numerous halls, we're now giving way under the tremendous pressure from the ocean surrounding, threatening to engulfed them. The explosions were in a continuous non-stop chain reaction, destroying everything that still remained.

Desperately, Chief Anderson wanted to contact Zark in Center Neptune, but it was impossible, the communication system wasn't working at this time and they were totally cut-off from any possible contact. The three of them were irremediably by themselves and something had to be done. Lucky for them, there was still one last submarine about to leave. That was their only chance to escape.

Anderson main priority was in saving Mark and Princess. "We have to make sure that everyone leaves safely. Go and assist them while I destroy all the documents stored here. I can't leave all these top secret files for Zoltar." Provided that, he headed for the cabinet and throw all the books, files and documents to the floor, "get going, I will join you as soon as I can. It's an order!"

Upon hearing him, Mark and Princess had no choice and promptly left the room, running toward the last submarine in the complex. However, the place was a total inferno, all the halls, aisles and available exits were covered by flames. There was no way out for them.

Unexpectedly, some of the main supports that were attached to the coral reef, began to give way and another emergency emerged: the Center was undoubtedly heading to the edge of the abyss and it was just matter of time to fall over.

Inside, with the dangerous tilting, some cranes and beams finally gave way and fell over the submarine, trapping it underneath their weight. Albeit that and thanks to the successful assistance given by Mark and Princess, the sub managed to slip away and was heading with all the other personnel aboard to Center Neptune.

Nonetheless, now that their only chance to escape was gone, they faced the latest of the bad news: very soon the entire complex would slowly give way as the outside pressure was smashing the building now that the stabilizers were destroyed. Furthermore, it wouldn't be long before the building would be lost and engulfed by the deep abyss.

Another huge explosion rocked the floor and Anderson lost balance, dropping the lighter he was trying to use into the pile of documents. It was then when one of the control panels detached from its support and went directly to Anderson. He tried to escape but it was too late, his leg was trapped underneath.

Although he desperately tried to free himself, he knew there was no use, the equipment was to heavy for a single man to move. Quickly, he looked at his surroundings trying to look for something that he could use to raise the panel long enough to get himself free; but there was nothing useful within reach.

He let go a long sigh. He was trapped and there was no way for him to let know Mark and Princess his currently situation, the communication system was destroyed and he had no other means to do so ... at this point, he was completely alone. His only hope was that they both managed to scape with the others, even when it meant that he would die.

Chief Anderson felt these were his last moments. Unfortunately for him, Zoltar had fulfilled his promised.

It was then that his eyes were fixed on an old photograph that used to sit proudly on his desk. It was a memory of the very day he was appointed for the first time as Chief of Earth delegation during the annual Federation Peace Convention. Even though this happened many years ago, that day was clear in his memory.

Chapter 4

Anderson would never forget that day, particularly the event that marked him forever: the very first time he had an encounter with the purple clad Zoltar. On that occasion, their paths crossed never to be same again.

It was then that all the events of on fateful day, unwantedly rushed into his mind. With nothing else to do than waiting for what appeared to be his unavoidable end, the man somehow wanted to make peace with the past and slowly recalled what it seemed the beginning of the end for him. His memories took him to a day in particular.

Anderson was a brilliant scientist that was ahead of his generation. His groundbreaking ideas and skills made him the best student and obviously, his talent wasn't overlooked by an important organisation that was part of the peace process throughout the solar system and beyond.

The Federation was in charge of the safekeeping all the planets from every corner of the known universe, safekeeping all those living in harmony under its regulations.

In spite of all efforts, there was something threatening any attempt to achieve and secure the peace process thoroughly: Spectra.

Part of an old and mighty empire, they were a proud race. Also, they were well known for being very aggressive and also, for no stopping in their continuous efforts of expansion. With clear intentions of conquering other planets, including those from the Federation, they didn't want to stop at anyone or anything.

This was a real problem for everyone in the universe. Apparently, in order to get them to sit and talk for negotiations, the Federation's President appointed Anderson to be Earth's representative in this important occasion. Many were taken by surprise as the man chosen was indeed young and highly inexperienced to everyone's eyes. Nonetheless, President Kane had already seen his great potential and he was sure that his young apprentice would be just fine in his first diplomatic assignment.

With that in mind, Anderson headed immediately for planet Riga for the intergalactic meeting with all the representatives from all the planets from the Federation. Their objective was simple and clear: to get a Peace Treaty that would assure the wellbeing of everyone in the known Universe.

Well, this was a wishful thinking, but Anderson had to make sure that every effort possible would be set in motion to achieve it. Somehow, he knew this process and negotiations would take time, but he was confident enough to accomplish them.

In this way, when all the delegates arrived to the Conference Hall, they were just waiting for the two main participant delegations: the one from Earth and that from Spectra.

Following the intergalactic protocol, Anderson had to wait for the representative from Spectra. Little was known about the identity of the person who would represent the Great Spirit. Whoever he was, it was fashionable late.

Just when he was being briefed by Riga's Minister in the corridor, both men were interrupted by the pomp arrival of Spectra's delegation. To their surprise, the newly appointed ruler of the empire was present himself.

Anderson knew that Zoltar was recently chosen by the Great Spirit to be Spectra's ruler. Being an extravagant and ambitious man, Zoltar didn't want to waste time in making sure that his idea of expending the empire wasn't heard of. And for that, he was now present.

Zoltar and his entourage approached the men and with his usual arrogant attitude, the men in the strange suit, addressed the Minister, "Well, it seems that finally I'm able to meet with the earthling representative ..." Both of others were taken by surprise by his comment.

"This is Chief Anderson, Earth representative." Uttered the Minister clearing his throat. And while Anderson greeted with a slight vow, Zoltar's response was a disdain gesture, looking with disregard the man in front from head to toe. He couldn't believe that the Federation would send someone like him ... For sure this young man was an amateur! He thought.

Riga's Minister noticed this right away and in his effort to ease the tension felt then, with a broad smile and in a mannerly way, invited both of them to enter the conference room. All the other delegates were already inside, just waiting for the two most prominent and important representatives.

Zoltar with his haughty manners, just turned away waiving his cape and headed towards the entrance. The other two following him closely. Right at the entrance, his guards and personal assistants had no other choice but to remain outside as the security personnel told him that only representatives were allowed inside. This was done as a security measure. This wasn't very pleasing for Zoltar but that didn't stop him to command his body guards to be on alert just in case anything occurred.

The global conference was bustling with representatives assembling and congregating from all the planets that integrated the Federation. Upon the announcements of the arrival of the main representatives, all the attendees were taken by surprise as they realized that Zoltar was unexpectedly making his entrance. Immediately, a sense of tension was felt in the place causing concern and obviously, raising suspicions.

Once Zoltar was inside, the entire place went completely silent as everyone was taken by the imposing tall figure making his way to his assign seat, right at the center of the hall. This wasn't knew for the masked man and with his daunting presence, he simply ignored everyone while walking towards his assigned position. Upon reaching there, he just sat and crossed his legs in a dominant fashion way, without any formality. Everyone looked at him and he just smiled ... his objective was accomplished and now he had everyone attention, as he intended from the beginning.

The conference was about to begin and President Kane had designated Anderson to give the welcome speech. So, he preceded him. "Sorry for keeping you waiting but Spectra's representative just arrived." Clearing his throat, he continued, "Let's begin with our Peace conference ... as you all well know, we need to guarantee peace throughout the entire universe. So, let's have a look at some proposals that have been carefully prepared for your consideration. Once they a discussed, we can proceed for the voting. Now, Chief Anderson ..." And with a gesture, Anderson stood up and took over the podium.

Certainly, Anderson was very nervous about what would happen next but he managed somehow to suppress this daunting feeling. He knew that there was a tremendous responsibility over his shoulders and he wanted to make sure that everything would go according to plan. Therefore, thinking on that, he took a deep breath and was about to begin his speech addressing all the faces waiting for him, when he noticed the masked man right in front, looking intensely at him.

When Zoltar showed to be relaxed and with an indifferent attitude, Anderson sensed that something wasn't right. He needed to be careful and his instinct warned him to be cautious.

At that moment, all of them were ready to commence negotiations and the hall was in total silence. Only his voice was heard throughout the venue when he began.

"Thank you President. It's an honour for me to present you the agreement that will ensure our peaceful coexistence in the known universe. In order to ensure each and every creature's wellbeing, we need to have a closer look at some of the Peace Treaty proposals. Therefore, once they have been approved, we also must take extensive measures to make sure that all the parties involved comply with them." Anderson looked calm and confident, especially with his usual unreadable expression. Even though deep inside he felt otherwise, hiding nervousness.

"So today," he continued, "we invite everyone here to voice frankly your opinions and then, we will proceed to examine each idea and establish a plan of action. Most of you have already submitted your proposals, leaving us with only of few you who still need to share your reports. You will be given time later, but for now, let's hear the ones we already have."

One after another, all of them were read and when he finished, Anderson took his seat and it was now turn for Riga's Minister to read carefully each and every point included in the Peace Treaty. One by one, the points were read and the voting was carrying out in order to approve them or not.

Strangely, Zoltar didn't participate during the first minor points and his abstain from voting started to cause great concern among the rest, especially to Anderson. He knew this was intentional and couldn't understand the motives behind Zoltar's uninterested attitude.

"For sure his planning something." Anderson told to himself several times all over the voting.

And unfortunately, he was right. At the moment the Minister was reading the points concerning a non-aggression agreement and a possible disarmament, Zoltar finally stood up to respond, even before all the points were read. Everyone was taken by this and turned their attention to him.

"What is that of a non-aggression treaty? What are you talking about when referring to a possible total disarmament?" His hands were aside closed in a fist. "Spectra needs to defend from any possible enemy, and we are not just simply going to wait for anyone to come and conquer us!" His imposing voice rumbled throughout the hall.

"That's exactly we want to avoid!" That was Anderson's response, while he stood up, "as you can see, we want to secure everyone's safety and if anyone is attacked, the entire Federation will intervene to avoid ..."

"I'm not going to wait for that to happen!" Zoltar interrupted to everyone's surprise. "Our safety relies in our defence system. It's not our problem if the rest of you feel threaten by us!"

Anderson then continue. "It's known by all concerned here, that Spectra uses its forces in not defending itself, but more for attacking other planets ... many are defenceless against your super power. That's the main reason we are here today: we want to secure anyone and everyone's peace and security."

Zoltar appeared to be trapped. Anderson was right as Spectra used its power for means to conquer other planets and expand its empire. Thereby, to avoid responding to the compelling argument, he turned the situation in his favour and used another strategy. "The Great Spirit has been clear in this matter: Spectra will never surrender its mighty force, leaving our empire exposed and vulnerable to anyone's attack ..."

"And it would never be ..." Anderson interrupted now, "if everyone agrees to sign today the Treaty, this kind of situation will be completely avoidable. Besides, if Spectra at any moment was the target of any known or unknown enemy, it will certainly have the entire support of the Federation."

Zoltar was enraged. This man had the impudence to interrupt him. He, the mighty ruler of Spectra had been publicly contradicted by a merely earthling. This was truly unbearable!

With his fist still closed, he raised his hand and then yelled, "Spectra is by far a greater force than anyone in this room and it will never surrender its defence forces! Listen to me and listen carefully each and everyone of you ..." He then turned towards Anderson and with his gloved hand, pointed directly at him. "We will never allow anyone to even threaten neither attempt to attack us. You and your futile arguments means nothing to us! Spectra would never be part of this charade ..."

Without warning, Zoltar, swirled his cape as he made his statement, he began to walk towards the exit, everyone gasped in surprise and then he disappeared behind the door.

All the delegates were shocked at his abrupt exit. Rumours obviously began to circulate all around and every representative there then looked to Anderson. It seemed that the main points of negotiations with one of the main parties involved, had been a complete failure and it had been most probably for the invention of Earth's new representative.

Anderson just lowered his head knowing that most probably this outcome was entirely his fault. He had previously been warned about Zoltar's volatile character, yet he thought he could handle him. How inexperienced and wrong he was!

Now, any possible resolution for peace had gone and most probably Spectra would use this seat-back as an excuse for its continue efforts for conquering.

And in fact, it did. The very next day, Zoltar launched an assault against a planet in their utter limits of their empire and conquered Odin. Their argument: that planet represented a threat to its sovereignty.

In that event, it was clear for everyone then that Zoltar's dramatic and exaggerated reaction during the conference, was simply an act. His real objective was to give himself the right excuse to continue with his preconceived agenda.

Consequently, Anderson knew then that he had to do something and quickly, before anything worse happened.

For that reason, after returning to Earth, Chief Anderson devised a plan to finally stop Spectra. He knew that using a large force against them would be seen as an open confrontation, making things worse than they've already being. Instead, he crafted an ingenious plan: he would create a small effective force to fight them and in the long run, effectively defeat Zoltar and his dreams of glory.

An for that, he needed to enlist a carefully selected group. For that reason, not long after that, Anderson recruited five young orphans to be part of his force team and he was already working in their preparation and training.

Then these kids, would eventually become G-Force and Zoltar's greatest nightmare, as they would stood up right between him and his dreams of power. Finally, Spectra was facing a formidable enemy, but contrary to what Zoltar mentioned in the Intergalactic meeting, this time his very own actions were the power behind the contra-attack and the beginning of his own failures.

In turn, Mark, Jason, Princess, Keyop and Tiny would be the ones implementing an effective crusade to free and protect every planet from the Federation. In addition, they would carry out their duties, making no difference at the moment to attack, even when Zoltar himself was the target.

Slowly, Spectra was loosing grounds and it was just matter of time before his apparently unlimited resources were vastly depleting ... one by one Zoltar's failures were increasing until there was no other option than having an open confrontation. He needed to finish once and for all with G-Force and what a better way than destroying their base. This was certainly a direct hit to the core. That was the real reason behind the present attack.

Chapter 5

Surrounded at the present moment by the flames, Anderson still trapped, and the smoke was making it almost impossible to breath. Constantly coughing, he tried numerous times to free himself, but it was in vain, his leg was trapped and to make it worse, his strength was decreasing rapidly.

"I just hope Mark and Princess made their escape." These were the constant words in his mind, knowing that the end was quickly approaching for him.

His only hope was that this attack didn't mean a total galactic invasion. That would be a complete disaster and the beginning of the end for the Federation.

Anderson knew that his only chance to survive was to remain conscious but this was becoming difficult, he felt like his energies were abandoning him. Slowly, his vision was blurring and the lack of oxygen was already affecting his senses. It was difficult to remain conscious.

On the other hand, the pain in his leg, so intense earlier on, it was now replaced by a numb feeling. His instinct told him that most probably he was in the first stage of shock. Fear then took over him as he didn't like the terrified sensation. For a man always being in control, the overwhelmed feeling was beyond his capabilities. Eventually, it seemed that his senses were shutting off and slowly the last remains of energy abandoned him.

At this moment, he felt several more explosions that shook the Center and to his horror, the building was now falling into the deep ... soon the pressure outside would be so great that the walls eventually would give way and he would ended up being crushed.

What a horrible situation! Whether he was crushed to death or he merely would be suffocated by the flames, either way, the end was eminent.

Losing all hope, Anderson just took a deep breath while slowly letting it go. At this moment, he felt the bitter taste of defeat in his mouth. After all, Zoltar kept his word ... and yet another memory came into mind.

Chapter 6

Right after the complete disaster in the Intergalactic conference, Anderson tried his best to open once again the communication channel with Spectra. Even after they conquered the small and peaceful planet of Odin, the Federation kept its efforts to take Zoltar to the negotiation table. Many attempts were made but all of them failed.

However, Anderson didn't stop there and he continued his own efforts. His goal was to get an approach with Spectra and at the same time, have again the chance to talk to Zoltar and somehow reach an agreement ... even though it looked almost impossible.

Eventually, his efforts finally paid off when a video conference was programmed and President Kane would have the chance to negotiate as the main representative of the Federation. His effort would be aimed to negotiate the freedom for all the citizens of Odin.

On the set day, the tension was obviously felt throughly all the members of the board present that day. All of them were aware that any wrong movement from their side, would close maybe forever any possible diplomatic contact with Spectra.

For that reason, President Kane himself would be the face and voice of the Federation. While Zoltar would be his counterpart.

Everything was ready and exactly at the intended time on the main monitor in the hall, the arrogant image of Zoltar was displayed. Everyone at this, turned their attention to the main table where President Kane and Dr. Anderson were seated. An eerie silence then dominated the hall.

President Kane stood up and greeted Zoltar and the rest of the representatives. The masked man just bow subtly and the negotiation began.

Throughout the meeting, many topics were discussed. At the beginning all of them were solely debating on intergalactic trade and commerce. However when the agenda touched the topic related to security and armament, the tension was dangerously increasing as Zoltar kept on denying the accusations in regards to his recent attack to the neutral planet of Odin. His argument withheld an open confrontation against the Federation, but merely a necessary action to protect Spectra's interest and sovereignty.

"Spectra needs to secure its borders and we have known for a while that such planet was secretly producing weapons in large scale, placing them in strategic positions over their three moons ..." Zoltar pointed out to a galactic map next to him. "As you can see, if we allow this now, soon enough the other planets surrounding our utter limits will follow and eventually, and the empire will be a perfect target."

"But what you called weapons were in fact a self defense system program." President Kane argued.

"Is this how you call this a defence system?" Zoltar questioned at the same time a series of satellite images were shown on the screen. Many of those were disclosing secret military bases, all of them belonging to the Federation as they all could see.

This was outrageous and in no time, rumours began to circulate all around the attendees. This set in motion an ambience of concern, worries but mainly, outrage. Many of the representatives stood up and call for the President to refute such allegations.

But this was a dangerous game and Anderson knew it too well: if the Federation denied that these secret plans were set to protect the planet from invaders, and indirectly make any accusation against Spectra, this would mean an open declaration of war. On the contrary, if the Federation allowed this kind of action towards any member of the council, Spectra would eventually have the opportunity to strike again.

Zoltar for sure would had foreseen this and Anderson then understood the apparently willingness from his part to attend this meeting. It was obviously a trap and apparently, they were now at his disposal.

"Something had to be done and quickly." Anderson thought.

Against the protocol rules, the man stood up and calling everyone to be quiet and listen, Anderson then began his speech, under everyone's astonishment.

"What its clear here is that we need to assure every member of the Federation that the most important objective it's to secure the freedom and safety of all involved. Let's not forget that each one here is concern with the menace that greater powers represents. In this case, Odin had been constantly threaten by a possible invasion. For that reason, their solely objective was to arm themselves and to be prepared ..."

"And even that didn't stop Spectra ..." An anonymous voice was heard and many others agreed.

"Precisely!" Anderson knew he had a the chance now to raise his point of view, "that was exactly we wanted to avoid. All this while the peaceful planet of Odin has been at mercy of a powerful forces beyond its borders and all the Federation did was to give them the chance to defend themselves. Unfortunately, Spectra misinterpreted these actions and proceed with what they already have in their agenda: to invade, subdue and eventually conquer the planet in order to expand their already vast empire ..."

"How dare you?" Zoltar raised his voice in fury.

"If you allow me, I have all the data to prove that Spectra was already allocating long range missiles in one of the nearby moons long before the defence system was in place, and all of them aimed strategically towards the main cities in the planet." He then showed satellite photos to prove his argument. "Obviously, this means only one thing: an imminent invasion was planned long before the Federation assisted the planet."

Zoltar couldn't believe it. This earthling seemed to know all about his most secret plans. Indeed this young apprentice proved him wrong, he was far more dangerous than he initially thought.

"That doesn't prove anything!" He yelled angrily, "this provocation was made by them with your help, not us. We just tried to counterattack their military threat!" He tried futilely to convince all the representatives of the contrary. But his efforts were in vain, by now all the delegates knew the plain truth.

Knowing that his plans to excuse his actions were a failure, his volatile temper emerged and according to Zoltar, there was no other honourable thing to do. There was no other way ... he would now make use of his final resource: to declare war!

"Gentlemen," he said while standing to show his imposing figure, "at this moment, all negotiations with you are now officially void and all communications between Spectra and the Federation are forbidden from now on. We, the mighty Empire of Spectra are officially declaring an open war to you all!" His fists at this, hit hard the desk in front of him.

Everyone was shocked and many representatives just stood up speechless while others called for war. The chaos reigned the place about this time.

However, before Zoltar could cut off the communication, he pointed ominously at Anderson and with a menacingly look, gave him an ultimatum, "Earthling, you and me are not done yet. No one interferes with my plans and brags about it ... I won't stop until I see you destroy. You and your precious Federation will regret the day you interfered with me!" He muttered with rage.

And saying so, the communication finally stop and Zoltar disappeared from the screen.

Anderson was shocked and it took him a couple of minutes to fully understand what had just happened. Somehow he tasted the bitterness of failure and not only that, also, an awkward feeling: somehow he had become Zoltar's personal enemy.

From that moment, that hatred feeling against Anderson would be Zoltar's driving force to destroy him, and it was obvious that the mighty ruler wouldn't stop until he had achieved it.

Chapter 7

The air surrounding Anderson was black from the smoke and it was nearly impossible to breath. By now, the heat was dangerously approaching him and with no strength left, the man was simply giving up.

"It seems you fulfil your promise, Zoltar ..." This was Anderson's last words, feeling completely powerless in the face of his critical situation. He was never a man who let his emotions took control, but at this moment, he just felt simply despair and lost as his end was rapidly approaching. Soon after, he fell unconscious while the world around him was plummeting to oblivion.

Even though this looked like the end for Chief Anderson, in fact was quite the opposite. Help was already on its way.

Meanwhile, nor far from there, Zoltar was keeping himself busy with a chess game. The ruler of Spectra was confident that everything now looked finally on his favour and he was already tasting the savour of victory.

"All my chess pieces have been played." A wicked smile adorned his face, "but, there is something else I should do."

Consequently, he throw all the pieces of the game with one hand and standing up, he was ready to play his last movement of the so called "game" he was leading.

"One more assault and I will wipe up Earth's key installation and G-Force as well." Suddenly, his face expression changed and with deep voice, he ordered all his subordinates to head to their battle stations and get ready for the final assault.

His moment of revenge was approaching. And with satisfaction, he said to himself, "Not only today I will get rid of the only thing between Spectra and its dreams of glory, G-Force, but also that hateful man ... the only one who openly defied me ..."

At that point, the battle submarines were in position and with an image of Anderson in his mind, Zoltar order to fire again. He wanted to make sure that every single part of the Center was totally destroyed, together with his enemies.

The missiles were launched and by now, all were heading towards its intended target.

However, Zoltar didn't count on the determination of G-Force, because by then, the Phoenix was already making its way through the wreckage and searching for the two other members.

In the meantime, Mark and Princess had returned to Anderson's office and they were trying to open the door. It seemed that it was jammed. The Commander was knocking constantly to get the Chief's attention, but there was no use, he simply didn't response.

"Are you still in there, Chief?" He called several times, but unfortunately for everyone, at this moment Anderson was already unconscious and the flames were dangerously approaching him.

Mark was worried, somehow he knew Anderson was still in there, however both of them couldn't do anything ... there was no one left in the Center and the others were nowhere to be seen. Mark felt powerless knowing that any attempt to rescue Anderson and escape was impossible now. He couldn't do anything, not without the rest of the team.

Fortunately for them, an incoming call was all they needed to know that there was still hope for them. It was Jason calling and he informed them that they were already inside the Center.

Mark sighed in relief, now all of them would have a chance, but they needed to act and do it quickly.

Chapter 8

Not far from there, Zark was having problems on his own. While the robot was desperately trying to call of all Earth defence units as the Research Center was taking an unprecedented battering, his monitors and control panel were producing short circuits, making impossible for him to send a S.O.S.

"Zoltar missiles are heading this way!" The robot cried out at the same time that the entire place was shaking by the explosions heard not far from where was. It seemed to him that a couple of them had reached Center Neptune.

Without wasting any more precious time, he ordered to have full power in the anti-missile shields while he attempted again for the millionth time, to get communication with any member of the G-Force. There was no use, there was a breach in the communication system and the robot knew it.

All that was left to do was to protect Center Neptune and somehow try to minimise the damage that the incoming new attack could do to the Center.

However the worst of the news was still on its way. Keyop suddenly spotted not dozen but maybe hundred of missiles coming their way, and to make it worse, they were trapped in a take off and landing bay. They needed to do something and fast. Blasting them was out of the question.

At this point, Mark just simply gave up. There was nothing else for him to do and resignedly, he just crossed his arms while leaning over the door. The sensation of powerless was to much to handle for the Commander.

In the meantime, Tiny was doing something that maybe could help their precarious situation: with the Phoenix, he was somehow trying to push what remained of the Center and in some way, put themselves out of the path of destruction.

So by the time he had done it, the Phoenix had managed to tilt completely the structure to one side and the Center was now laying horizontal. But, did he actually accomplish something?

In a remote place, numerous Spectra monitors were focusing in the huge explosion produced by their missiles. Zoltar couldn't believe his eyes: at last, their enemy's headquarters were sent to oblivion.

"Finally." He thought with emotion and turning to his troops, he raised his hand and addressed them, "It is time for celebration!"

Numerous cheers were heard and Zoltar for the first time, was savouring the sweet taste of victory.

Unknown to the ruler of Spectra, the Center was falling into the abyss, only to rest near the edge ... this was very fortunate indeed. It seemed then that Anderson and his team, would have yet another chance to save themselves.

Jason was just patiently waiting for the end, when he notice something extraordinary: somehow the Phoenix was moving. Even though the ship was completely upside down, the place surrounding them was moving. Not aware of what was happening outside, the team didn't know that the edges of the ocean floor were giving way and now the entire Center was plummeting into the abyss.

Without thinking twice, immediately the three of them flew out of their confinement. But Jason had something else on mind and he ordered Tiny to head towards the section where Princess, Mark and Anderson were trapped. The three members of G-Force managed to make their way through the maize of wreckage of what used to be the Research Center and eventually, they found their way, only to discover that they couldn't continue with the Phoenix.

Jason knew that in order to reach them he had to use advance swimming. This would prove dangerous but he didn't have any other option. Therefore, with Keyop by his side, he began to swim through the debris trying to reach B- section here Anderson and the others were.

Swimming across the sunken halls and debris was not an easy task. Unfortunately for them, it proved to be deadly. Somehow Keyop couldn't resist the long distance they were swimming without the proper breathing equipment, and the poor boy lost conscious. Of course he had Jason to rescue him but none of them counted that they would be eventually trapped by the falling equipment. Jason tried desperately to free them both, yet he didn't accomplish it.

Fortunately for both of them, Zark was able to alert the Commander and he came to their rescue. In no time, the three of them joined Princess near where they thought Anderson was, in the secret file room. As all of them were uninjured, they could now concentrate their efforts to save Anderson.

Hence by the time the man was waiting for his end, they were already making their way through the seal door in order to rescue him.

Quickly, Jason made use of his abilities to go through the iron door. Moments later, the Commander, Princess and Jason with Keyop, entered the place to discover with horror that their Chief was still inside, unconscious. It seems that all of them were witness of the unthinkable: Anderson was at the mercy of the flames that were enfolding and consuming the numerous files, while the entire Center was rapidly plummeting into oblivion.

Immediately they freed him and Mark contacted Tiny to get them all, there was no more time to waste. Due to the enormous outside pressure, the place was slowly being twisted and smashed. Soon, they would be squashed to death.

Anderson seemed to be okay and when the Phoenix arrived, in no time, all of them were safe inside. While Tiny manoeuvred the craft and headed rapidly towards the surface, Anderson was slowly recovering. To his surprise, he then realised that he was safe and sound inside the Phoenix with G-Force.

Closing his eyes to take a deep breath, making sure that this was no some kind of hallucination, he open them back again slowly and suddenly, he found himself being surrounded by three members of his team. This was a relief, he knew he could always count on them.

"You gave us a scare, Chief." Those were the Commander's words.

"Thanks, Commander ... team. I don't quite remember what happened after the missiles hit. All I know it's that I needed to destroy the secret files."

Looking around, he spotted Tiny flying the Phoenix but when he turned to his right, he saw Keyop lying unconscious on his seat.

"What happened to Keyop?" He asked with concern.

"The small one swallowed too much ocean, but he will be ok soon, Chief." That was a sarcastic remark from Jason.

Knowing that all of them were ok, he immediately directed his thoughts towards the Center, so he asked what happened to it.

"Not much left, I'm afraid." Said the Commander with a gloomy tone.

Anderson knew then that there was something else to do, something really important. Consequently, to everyone's surprise, he ordered, "Turn back!" Everyone looked at him with dismay, not knowing why exactly he wanted to do.

"We can't and shouldn't allow those files to fall into Zoltar's hands." Immediately, all of them protested. It was impossible to retrieve them. "There is top secret equipment in that complex besides the files ..."

"Sorry, we can't go back now." The Commander finally expressed his concern, "we barely came out of there ..."

"I understand that but those secret files, the equipment and everything else in the Center, most not be capture by Spectra under any circumstances. We have to destroy what remains of Research Center." As all the vital data was irretrievable, the best now was to destroy it.

All of them felt terrible. So many years of investigation was about to be destroyed within a second and wryly, by their own missiles. What an irony it was!

Looking at their defeated faces, Anderson needed to give them a little hope. "Don't worry, Zark has duplicates of all the files."

"If that's the case ... turn back, Tiny!" The Commanded ordered.

The pilot manoeuvred and soon after, all of them were heading back again into the abyss. Mark hated to do that, destroyed himself what used to be his operation center ... his home, but there was no other choice, the Chief was right.

In a quick move, he prepared himself to destroy it and when the Center was on view, he swiftly pressed the button and within seconds, an explosion was heard and all was over.

On their way back, all remained quiet. The mood was gloomy, somehow everyone felt defeated. Now, all of them have to go back to where new home would be: Center Neptune.

Zark was looking closely at everything that happened. The robot felt bad but the team couldn't had done anything else, the most important issue was that Zoltar couldn't steal any of the top secret files. Now all of them were heading safely to Center Neptune for a well deserved rest.

"Research Center was a great loss but it will be only temporarily. I'm already beginning to compute the design for a new and even more modern, Complex." Zark told his faithful friend 1-Rover 1. "Time to conceive the new Research Center ..."

And while Zark was busy going through all the plans for the complex, not far from there the Phoenix was landing in one of the numerous landing bays in Center Neptune.

As all of them were drained and exhausted from the ordeal, Anderson immediately dismissed the team. He himself was tired, but he needed to do something first.

After reaching his office there, he contacted President Kane and gave him a preliminary report about the lost of the Research Center. Afterwards, Anderson had a short briefing with Zark as well. Apparently, the robot had almost completed the design for the new center and in few days, his robotic assistant would hand him over all the pertaining details that needed his attention.

Anderson was glad that this eccentric robot was a valuable part of his team.

Once the communication with Zark ended, he headed to the large glass in front of his desk that served as a window. For a while, he just stood there looking at the water and the sun ray's reflections. His mind drifted and soon, was somewhere else ...

Chapter 9

Right after the fail attempt to convince Spectra to join the Peace Treaty, Anderson couldn't bear the guilt he was feeling at that moment. The man intuitively knew that they hadn't seen the worse yet ... for sure Zoltar would become his worst nightmare.

While continue standing right there in front of the main monitor, submerged in deep thoughts, President Kane approached him and expressed himself in a paternal manner, "Thanks to you, now we know which were their real intentions." He could feel his hand resting, comfortingly on his shoulder.

"I failed you ... I failed the Federation!" Anderson said bitterly while the old man in front just shook his head, his young assistant just looked at him puzzled before continuing, "if it wouldn't be for me, nothing like this would have ever happened. Don't you see it? Now we are at war!" His voice seemed to fade at the severity of the situation.

"It was unavoidable and somehow we all knew it." The president then let go a long sigh, "deep down I suspected it was their objective from the beginning and no matter what we could have done differently, the result at the end would have still being the same." Anderson couldn't believe what he was hearing.

President Kane continued. "Regardless of the consequences, now we should aim our efforts in preparing for their attack. For that, I need you to continue working with that secret project of yours and when it's ready, show it to me. I would like to know more about your idea of defeating Zoltar with a specialised trained group." Anderson just agreed with a nod.

"Come," President Kane invited him to sit again, "we should begin immediately with the deliberations now that all the representatives are here. There are many issues we should discuss and I need you right beside me."

It was then that Anderson knew that whatever Zoltar was pursuing with his charade of events, the Federation would not tolerate anymore of his sneaky tricks. It was time for someone to bring a halt to his dreams of glory; now more than ever, he would make sure that Spectra would be stopped at all cost.

The conference continued and after long hours of discussion, the Federation came up tactically not only with a defence plan, but also with a counterattack strategy.

In the end, after many months, Odin was finally freed from its oppressor and eventually, this represented a terrible seat back for Spectra ... the first one of many. The Great Spirit was outraged and Zoltar would never forget this personal defeat. He promised to himself to seek revenge against the very person who according to him, made him fail in his first attempt of conquest.

He promised to destroy Anderson ...

"You failed, Zoltar." Anderson whispered back at his office in Center Neptune. "You may consider this a victory, but the only thing you gained is that we will counterattack and when that happens, we will do it full-scale ... together with G-Force, we will never let something like this will happen again." His tone of voice was then optimistic.

For the moment, the present battle was lost, but he was confident that the war hadn't finished yet and surely, good would eventually overcome evil, winning the long awaited victory at the end.

More than a defeat, this would be seen as a personal motivation not only for Anderson but for G-Force, to devise a plan and lead their efforts to finally guarantee peace and harmony throughout the Federation and perhaps, the entire known universe.

This was only a seat-back and Anderson was fully aware. More than ever, he was resolved to achieving the so allusive peace. In his mind, he was sure to obtain it, with or without Spectra's interventions in the future.

Besides that, something was sure: the Federation counted on him. At the end, Peace would prevail and without stinting costs or efforts, he would the impossible if it was necessary.

"Yes, good and justice would always win ..." Anderson thought confidently before he ultimately turned away from the glass window and left his office, later to disappear throughout the corridors of the vast complex. He needed to start working immediately in the next plan of action and there was no time to lose.

Anderson rested assured that even when his project would take time, it was a sure fire. Obviously, he needed to think in the next plan of action as Spectra would make its next move soon and they needed to be ready.

By all means, Zoltar would continue to pursue his dreams of conquering, first the Earth and then the Federation. However, he didn't count with the constant intervention of a single man who was no ready to give up ... and of course when they were ready, his five brave unstoppable young warriors: G-Force!

The confrontation was in its heydays and the war that would end all wars, was just about to begin. Soon the two super powers, would assuredly meet again.


End file.
